


Need your Touch

by eatjin (SmokeyFay)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, halp, i don't know how to tag this piece of shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/eatjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo lusts over Junhui and it doesn't get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i need to clarify this... i mention Junhui as "the older" because he is in fact a month older than Wonwoo (plus they have practically the same height and i can't think of anything else and calling him brunette or smth just doesnt sit right sorry idk) and ofc calling him chinese all the time and wonwoo korean sounds extra discriminating lmao i wouldnt use this

 

It was a difficult day but they are finally back at the form. Everyone as drained, they started rushing and making preparations for dinner and showering order. Wonwoo is extremely tired and he thinks he could use a little bit of alone time. Being an idol is taking a toll on him, moreover being an idol who lusts over his fellow band mate. 

"Hyung want to shower together?" Wonwoo turns to see Mingyu looking at him expectantly, it would be a good idea to shower with Mingyu, he feels at ease with the younger, not to mention that he always lets Wonwoo spend half his share of hot water, but no, right now Wonwoo doesn't feel like showering with the boy, there is apparently someone he would like to shower with right now though.  

"Not today Mingyu, I'd like to go last, i could use some more time in the shower today, I feel completely drained" he gives the younger a sheepish smile and Mingyu's face falls a little but he keeps his composure, walking over to Hansol and Seungkwan probably to ask them too.  

Wonwoo's eyes land on the boy sitting on the sofa, muttering something with his fellow chinese bandmate while Soonyoung bitches about friends who have no respect and don't include him in their conversation and Minghao laughs.  

It's tempting and easy, too easy for Wonwoo to just go there and nonchalantly ask him _"Hey Junhui would you like to shower with me?",_ it's nothing, they do it all the time to each other, ahe already got asked by Mingyu and probably Junhui got asked too by someone else, but for some reason Wonwoo can’t. He can't bring himself to ask Junhui this simple everyday question for them.  

He doesn't realise he's staring hard until he feels a hard shove on his shoulder and turns behind him to see Jihoon, his hard look is on, as almost always. "Don't stare" he says seriously, much too seriously for Wowoo's taste, "Come shower with me" Jihoon suggests and that's a first because Jihoon never asks anyone, he just goes in there and whoever wants can follow, mostly Soonyoung, showers fast and goes to pass out on his bed or at his studio to pull an all-nighter.  Wonwoo doesn't like it so he shakes his head "I'll go last, I need some relaxation today and a little alone time" he mutters and Jihoon nobs, walking towards the bathroom "If you say so" he says giving Wonwoo a sly smile.  

He indeed stays last and he figures it's better this way, once he steps into the shower he realises he needs some alone time more than he thought. He is tired and sexually frustrated and wants release, he wants a certain chinese man to touch him, run his hot mouth all over Wonwoo and make him scream in pleasure, but he can't have this, he can't even risk to let knows his sexual preferences. He's not that open with these things, not like Soonyoung whi is not afraid of showing the affection he has for Jihoon. He can't just come out of the closet that easily and truthfully to his friends, especially when the majority of them discuss more about boobs than dicks which Wonwoo prefers. Plus he's sure Junhui must be straight.  

Wonwoo lets all the hot water left run down his body, he closes his eyes and turns his head towards the runing water busking in the warm and fuzzy feeling it gives him. He needs Junhui, he needs Junhui to touch him so bad but he can't have this now so he settles for the next best thing. He bites his lip a little unsure as his hand reaches for his erection, palming it slowly giving it a few pumps, he is so hard only by his need of Junhui's touch it surprises him. He strokes his erection lightly at first, pulling a little not putting to much pressure and he closes his eyes imagining how Junhui would feel again his hot skin, how his lips would feels sucking at Wonwoo's neck, leaving wet trails along his collarbones and he strokes his dick faster applying more presure at the base and he bites his lips to secure any sound of escaping. He imagines how Junhui's hands would feel on his dick, one hand stroking him, fingers firmly applying pressure at the base and pulling lighter, his thumb passing over the slit of the head using his nail at the end and all down the back of Wonwoo's dick, a little harder at the connection with the head, down that one prominent vein and he unconciously does that just while lost at his fantasy. His head falls down and he repeats the action, making sure he uses his nail more over the slit lightly which sends chill down his spine.  

He strokes himself fast, biting his lower lip hard in efford to control any loud noise and he is sure his lip must be bleeding by now, he can't help but imagine Junhui holding him by his side, nails digging into his hipbones and he strokes faster and harder applying more pressure and pulling almost painful. He knows he needs release. He imagines how Junhui's teeth would sink in his flesh as he pumps Wonwoo's errection. 

Wonwoo is sure he is reaching his climax when he feels the pit of his stomach clench and his dick twist and he is sure a pretty sinful and low moan escapes his lips when the droo opens and Wonwoo is dead at his tracks, he wants to scream that he needs release now and whoever it is should leave as he pts pressure at the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming and screaming.  

"Wonwoo?" He hears Seungcheol's voice and he could really curse his leader away right now but he tries to clam himself and even his breath as he answers "I'm busy now hyung" voice a little more stern than he'd like. He rests his forehead on the cool tiles trying to calm his breathing 

Seungcheol stands outside the shower and Wonwoo is getting frustrated, when he hears his leader speak "I can help you with your problem." Seungcheol says, voice casually and soft and Wonwoo wants to throw himself off the small bathroom window out of embarrassment.  

"I Don't think this is a leader's job" he says and the calmness in his voice surprises even himself.  

"No, it's not, but I can do it as a friend who feels your frustration" Seungcheol answers and Wonwoo thinks about it, of course it'd be better if someone else did it for him but he wants Junhui and he doesn't think Seungcheol is a good candidate to replace the chinese boy.  

He's ready to decline the offer when he feels Seungcheol walking in the shower behind him. Seungcheol's presence is intimidating and Wonwoo feels more exposed than ever.  

"Hyung" is all he manages to say as Seungcheol closes the distance between them, pressing his front to Wonwoo's back, lips leaving small kisses to Wonwoo's nape. 

"Relax" Seungcheol whispers and Wonwoo does exactly the opposite when he feels Seungcheol's hand touching lightly his erection, his other hand resting on Wonwoo's side.  

Seungcheol's hands and fingers are skilled, maybe more skilled than his. The way his finger presses lightly at the slit of the head every now and then as his hand works Wonwoo's dick up and down, putting a little pressure when it's needed, fast and steady like he's done that a lot of times, and Wonwoo thinks that maybe he did.  

It's nice, better than when he does it himself and he's kind of lost in the sensation, his previous doubts about the boy long replaced, comparing Seungcheol to how maybe Junhui would feel, maybe similar, maybe less experienced. Seungcheol's voice wakes him from his train of thoughts "Turn around" he says and as nice as this is Wonwoo feels embarrassed and he is sure he'll feel more exposed, if he can see Seungcheol face to face but the older turns him anyway. He can see Seungcheol eyeing his lips but that's not what Wonwoo wants, actually any of this is, he just wanted some release by himself and back to his warm bed, but he can't complain, this feels good, way too good. However he still lowers his head resting it on Seungcheol's shoulder in a subtly rejection of any urge towards kissing his leader has, he hears a small laughter "Don't worry, I won't kiss you, I know I'm not the one you want" Seungcheol says and he doesn't know if the older's words make him feel better or worse but he's sure his face is red by the embarrassment of reading wrong the mood.  

He attempts to change the theme, trying to sound more casually "You do that a lot?" Wonwoo asks and it's stupid and mood killer but he is genuinely curious. Seungcheol works faster on Wonwoo's dick applying pressure at the base every now and then and pulling lightly and Wonwoo feels he is close.  

"No, not really, but you seemed to need it" comes the answer easily from the older's lips, he can feel the older getting hard too but his mind runs miles per second to ponder on that.  

He opens his eyes resting his chin on the older's shoulder "You do that to Jeonghan hyung?" He asks and at the same time a groan leaves his lips, he bites his lower lip ahard feeling embarrassed. Seungcheol doesn't seem to mind though, he lets a small chuckle out and says "let it out" his voice is low and Wonwoo finds it sexy, easily distracting him from the unanswered question and since the momentum is gone Wonwoo can't keep on pressing on the matter, he worries his lower lip a little more "There is a name I want to say when I come" he says half minded and Seungcheol nods.  

Seungcheol works faster on Wonwoo's dick and the younger lets small moans escape his lips, they are lewd and kind of desperate for release and Seungcheol does his best on bringing Wonwoo he must needed release.  

Wonwoo feels his insides clench and his cock twitch, feeling full and he comes with a louder moan than intended. "Say it" encourages Seungcheol as he helps Wonwoo ride out his orgasm, head falling on the older's shoulder and is all he needs for his self restrain to crumble "Ju-Junhui" he let's out, eyes shut tight and keeps riding out the last of his high.  

His legs are shaking but Seungcheol keeps him in place, "I'm sorry" he mutters in a small voice, suddenly all the embarrasment and realisation of the situation landing on him now that his mind is clear. Seungcheol just laughs it off. He eyes the older, he can see his cum running down Seungcheol's stomach with the water, his eyes falling on the older's erection. Wonwoo bites his lips and runs his fingers down the older's abdomen, it feels kind of sexy to know he brought this to his leader and he is tempted to try and make him come undone just to see the great Seungcheol falling appart at his hands but Seungcheol catches his wrist fast "Don't, you don't want it. I'm not the one you want anyway" he says and Wonwoo wants to protest but it's true, "I can take care of it myself. I'm able of that much" the older reassures him. Wonwoo mutters a small "thanks hyung" as he exits the shower.  

The next couple of days are akward for Wonwoo to say the least, he feels self conscious around Seungcheol, he can't really look him in the eyes and he subtly tries not to stay alone with the older. For some reason he doesn't quite understand he feels awkward around Junhui too, now that his secret is exposed to someone, although he wonders what would be like if Junhui knew it. He could though, now that already someone else knows it too, maybe Jihoon is aware too if the way he scolds Wonwoo when he is staring is any idication. He figured though that if they were to say anything they would have especially Jihoon, long ago.  

He starts feeling less awkward around Seuncheol as he realises that he older acts like nothing happened between them one day they are alone at the dance studio and Wonwoo feels relaxed and a small smile forms on his lips, that's exactly what he wants.  

They were reviewing a performance, pointing out mistakes and things they should keep or change in their next stage, pointing out things each one lacks.  

Soonyoung seems furious for some reason Wonwoo didn't really pay attention to as all he is able of doing at the moment is watching Junhui's part again and again, he's sure he should see or listen something wrong since it's the fifth time they watch this part but he can't focus on anything else other than the way Junhui runs his tongue along his bottom lip, the way he practically eye fucks the camera, he can't seem to be able to take his eyes of Junhui and that offensive soft muscle pocking out of his lips, or focus in the conversation and he feels hot and toubled and that's really not the time for this when he should focus on improving himself and especially when said boy sits exactly next to him, knees touching and suddenly Mingyu's head on his shoulder seems heavy and he feels hot, feverish even. He's sure mingyu can feel it too because he has a worried expression and rubs soothing circles on Wonwoo's thigh, that don't really help his situation at all.  

He's glad Seuncheol calls it a day after Jihoon's outbrust that he needs to work more and Chan finally falling asleep on Jeonghan's lap.  

Wonwoo can't sleep, he tosses and turns and he is sure at this point he'll wake up everyone in the room. He can't take the imagies of Junhui's teasing tongue out of his mind, or control his fantasies about the older and it makes him angry and frustrated and fucking hard, he's sure his dreams consistened of Junhui touching him and fucking him on every surface of their dorm and Wonwoo wants to pull his hair out.  

He gets up and makes a bee line for the kitchen, he knows he needs sleep and so he decides to be a grown up man and keep his dick under control as much as he can, drink some water, clear his mind and go back to sleep. He contemplates for a moment asking Seungcheol if he can help him again but that's nowhere near keeping it under control so he decides against it, he doesn't want to seem that desperate of a hormonal teen to his leader, neither to himself anyway.  

The red numbers on the microwave clock read 3:40 and Wonwoo feels he'll regret this night in the morning as he stis on the counter a glass of water in his hand. It's not long after when he hears steps approaching. He figures it must be Soonyoung walking in an ungodly hour to go work on a choreography idea he probably had in his sleep and he is ready to sputter every apology and explenation the can think as to why he is wide awake when the figure walking to the fridge is nothing like Soonyoung and Wonwoo's breath gets caught in his lungs.  

Junhui takes out a carton of milk and almost jumps out of his skin as he turns and comes face to face with Wonwoo sittimg on the counter.  

"Didn't see you" Junhui says, voice low and kinda amused, hand on his cest to clam his heartbeat.  

"sorry I scared you" Wonwoo mutters sheepishly. Junhui shakes his head a gesture between _"never mind"_ and _"don't worry"_ and Wonwoo can't help but stare. Stare at Junhui's bed hair, the way the dim light coming from the window falls on the older's face highlighting all the right angles and Wonwoo finds that he likes more this sleepy Junhui, he swears he's a hudred times hotter than the wide awake one. 

They stay like this in silence for a while and Wonwoo is sure his whole body is on fire with Junhui so close to him.  

"You seemed bothered today" Junhui starts, Wonwoo absent mindedly nods.  Junhui jumps off the counter, moving in front of Wonwoo, easily making him spread his legs with his hand to get closer that Wonwoo doesn't realises it. Junhui moves closer moving some stray hair out of Wonwoo's forehead.  

"It doesn't suit you" he whispers almost too close to Wonwoo's ear and the latter starts to feel the tempeature of the room rising, he looks at Junhui questioning.  

"The worried look, it doesn't suit your pretty face" the older answers, his fingers tracing a soft line on Wonwoo's cheek and the younger is feels his face heat up and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Junhui's fingers are cold a contradiction to Wonwoo's heated skin but they still feel like they're leaving flame traces at their wake and all the efford Wonwoo made to clam himself, he watches it crumble before his very eyes as Junhui's hand moves painfully slow up his thigh, his lips too close to Wonwoo's ear as the whispers "Let me help you" and the small moan that escapes his lips when his hot breath touches Wonwoo's ear is everything Junhui needs for an answer.  

Wonwoo stays momentarily still as Junhui attaches his lips to the lobe of his ear, sucking gently. Wonwoo can admit that Seungcheol's presence was intimidating but Junhui is dominant, way too dominant, in a less leader like manner and more a sadistic one, something mysterious that finds no resistance by Wonwoo, making him want to be dominated by everything Junhui is. He can admit that the way Junhui's hands travel on his hips applying slightly pressure with his fingers when they reach near his pelvic area, the way Junhui's tongue feels on his lower lip, teeth softly biting and pulling asking Wonwoo to part his so Junhui can kiss him deep, makes him want to beg for more and he feels more submissive than he'd like but he doesn't complain, this is all he wanted. Junhui is like he imagined him so many times if not more.  

Wonwoo parts his lips and Junhui slips his tongue in in, exploring the inside, sucking on the other's tongue, Wonwoo doesn't really puts up much of a fight, letting Junhui take control of the kiss easily, just going along with the other's lead.  

It's not long before Junhui detach his lips from Wonwoo's, the latter letting a small whine out that Junhui gives an amuse chuckle. He leans in, kissing along Wonwoo's jawline and up to his ear, exploring it a little with his tongue. Wonwoo feels every pore in his bdoy, every nerve being triggered as the older whispers in a low voice "Don't be impatient, I'll make this worth". Wonwoo blushes a little but nods letting Junhui do whatever he feels like.  

Junhui's hand palms Wonwoo's almost fully hard dick slowly with almost no pressure but still Wonwoo feels every touch a hundres times more.  

"Your skin is so hot" Junhui says, lips on Wonwoo's neck leaving small kisses and hard bites that are sure to leave bruises, Wonwoo feels like he's being marked but he likes it.  

Wonwoo feels so hot that if he was feverish it wouldn't surprise him. He wants more, more friction, more Junhui and he bucks his hips involuntarily into Junhui's hand when the older so much as passes his fingers over his clothed croach, his fingers find the hem of the older's tee shirt pulling a little, he wants this piece of clothing out of the way. Junhui takes the message easily and moves from the younger letting him take off the offending shirt.  

Wonwoo could swear his is drooling right now as he practically checks Junhui out. It's not like he hasn't seen the older shirtless again but there is a different feeling to it now, knowing that he can run his hands all the way from Junhui's prominent collarbones to his slightly toned stomach, he's not very toned more the the lean side than anything, abs barely there and it's exactly how Wonwoo likes it, knowing that he can stare freely. 

He licks his lips in appreciation and he feels more than sees Junhui leaning closer again "Let me see you too" he says and it sounds hungry much like Wonwoo feels at the moment as he pulls Wonwoo's shirt out of the way. Junhui's eyes run all over Wonwoo's exposed torse and abdomen, lust evident in his eyes.  

Wonwoo pulls the older to him by the arm, he can't help but run his fingers across Junhui's collarbones and down his torso. Junhui nips at his neck sucking small marks here and there and then running his tongue along them like tasting them, admiring his work. Wonwoo is not sure how he'll cover them tomorrow morning. Junhui pulls a little at Wonwoo's waistband, trying but not really to pass his hand inside the younger's sweat pants as his other hand pinching lightly the younger's niple.  

"Let me hear you" he whispers hotly to Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo can't help but let a low moan leave his lips as the older cups him lightly over his sweat pans, Junhui nods in approval. He's a teas, the worst kind and Wonwoo just wants to be touched but Junhui takes his hand away every time he tries to get some more Friction. Junhui licks Wonwoo's lips speaking before them "Tell me what do you want" and it's hot the way Junhui's tongue is demanding, not leaving room for Wonwoo to decline so he says "You" almost breathless but obviously this is not enough for Junhui as he palms Wonwoo's erection asking again "What do you want, be specific".  

Wonwoo gulps, never knew Junhui had it in him to be this dominant, never knew he himself had it in him to be this submissive to Junhui either. He takes a small breath to clam down, clear his mind a little as he says "I want you to touch me hyung" and Junhui seems more satisfied. He pulls down Wonwoo's pants leaving him only with his boxers as he starts slowly palming his now fully and painful hard cock, attaching his lips to the younger's neck speaking between kisses "What else, I want details". The younger tries to clam himself but the answer comes out breathless anyway "I want you to stroke my dick, fast".  

Junhui helps him out of his underwear, fingers touching lightly his dick, giving him an experimental stroke, Wonwoo let's out a low moan and Junhui gets his confirmation as he does the same again. Wonwoo pulls him in for a kiss, lips on lips that fast turn into Junhui's tongue in his hot mouth and too much teeth as the older keeps stroking him, pulling a little near the head. It's when he pass his thumb over the slit of the head that Wonwoo makes a particular lewd and louder than intended moan which Junhui can't keep in with his lips, he quickly covers the younger's lips with his hand "Shh, we can't bear to be found out" he says and gives Wonwoo a sly smirk which makes the latter feel uneasy, like an idea popped in his head and maybe it did if the hard stroke he gives him is any indication, hand still presses on Wonwoo's lips to keep him from making any noise. He repeats this and Wonwoo finds he's quite aroused but Junhui controlling him. He pulls his hand from Wonwoo's lips "Is this better than when Seungcheol did it?" He asks and Wonwoo frozes momentarily, eyes ready to pop ot of their sockets, Junhui smiles whicked and puts pressure at the base of Wonwoo's dick "You didn't answer my question". Wonwoo lets out a gasp when he repeats the action "N-No I like you better" is all that he manages.  

Junhui cocks his eyebrow pulling a little harder than intended but it seems to do the job as Wonwoo throws his head back muttering a soft "Ag-Aagain. Do it again" but Junhui only strokes him lightly "You know I feel offended" he starts "Choosing Seungcheol as a replacement" he says and Wonwoo wants to pull his hair out because he wants to be stroked hard this featherly touch is torture and he doesn't really care about these things right now when the object of his lust is before him but denies him his much wanted pleasure, Junhui doesn't seem to care or being fazed by Wonwoo's small whines as he continues "When I can make you feel a lot better than he did" he growls lowly, teeth sinking in Wonwoo's shoulder and hand pulling hard on his dick, Wonwoo feels like he can fall apart right then when Junhui passes his thumb over the slit nail pressing lightly and down the back of his dick.  

"Don't think I'm blind Jeon Wonwoo, I've seen the way you practically udress me with your stare" he says hand still working on Wonwoo's dick but the younger's mind can't really focus "Don't worry though I do feel lust over you too, you're so fucking sexy and fuckable Wonwoo, only I know how I kept myself from fucking you on every corner of the dance studio when we practice, sweat is sinful on you". Wonwoo can only moan and dig his nails in the other's shoulders at those words.  

He strokes Wonwoo's dick fast when he asks again "What do you want me to do to you?" And Wonwoo throws his head back "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me" he says and it's so shameless and hot the way he says it with a trembling voice ready to come apart in Junhui's hands that the older could cum right then and there in his pants at the vew before his eyes. Wonwoo pulls him in for a kiss and whines a little, Junhui gives him a small laugh "As much as I'd like to fuck you on te counter there are techincal difficulties as it being too tall for me" and Wonwoo laughs a bit too, and goes to get down from the counter when Junhui hooks his arms beneath his legs and picks Wonwoo up, the younger's legs wraping around Junhui's waist. "I love this position" he mutters as he sucks Wonwoo's collarbone "You look so sexy I'd love to fuck you like this". Wonwoo answers voice a lot lower than usual "Then do it" and it's like he sees all of Junhui's composure and smug side falls to pieces right there as something way more animalistic takes over.  

"I want to but you need prep" he says shaking his head lightly as if to clear his mind of any thoughts clouding it. 

Junhui moves Wonwoo on the living room, pushing away the small table with his leg and placing Wonwoo on the fluffy carpet on his back, he gets up to pull down his own pants and Wonwoo just stares at him, wetting his dry lips as he takes in all of Junhui's naked glory. His eyes fall on Junhui's cock, he's not a lot bigger than himself but his over the avarage if himself is a valid example. Wonwoo is torn between wanting Junhui to be inside him desperately and don't because he'll probably hurt a lot.  Junhui parts Wonwoo's legs and there is a feeling in the movement that makes Wonwoo want to throw himself at the older, he leans in biting lightly his earlob and pulling a littler before he moves his tongue around the lines of Wonwoo's ear.  

"I'd prefer to fuck you on Seungcheol's bed, but since we can't have that now his favourite carpet does the job too I guess" Junhui growls more than speaks which makes Wonwoo arch his back a little.  

Junhui starts stroking Wonwoo lightly again as he leaves wet kisses from his jawline down his neck and torso, tongue moving to his abdomen and Wonwoo catches a fistful of Junhui's hair stopping him from going further down. Junhui looks up at him questioning.  

"No, not now. We don't have time, plus I don't think I'm really a big fan of it" he says and he feels like he just ruined the mood when Junhui titles his head to the side, biting his lower lip at the side he adds "I want to make you feel good too".  

Junhui straighten up a small smile appearing at his lips "It's because I wasn't the one to give you head" he says and it sounds smugly and greasy but that's Junhui he guesses "And it's okay, we don't have much time as you said youself so maybe next time" he continues stroking small circles on Wonwoo's thigh to reassure him the mood isn't ruined. Wonwoo nods eagerly at the "next time" thing.  

Wonwoo pulls him in for another heated kiss and his fingernails run along Junhui's shoulder blades giving a little pressure when Junhui's finger's press on Wonwoo's hips too. Junhui brings their erection close and Wonwoo bucks his hips wanting more friction so Junhui starts to practically dry hump him and it's enough for Wonwoo to moan lowly in his throat, biting Junhui's earlob.   

Junhui stand up suddenly "I can't" he says running towards the bathroom or his room Wonwoo doesn't know, leaving him there dumbfounded. He's back fast though with a disturbing pink bottle on his hand, Wonwoo eyes him weirdly. Junhui croocks his eyebrow "This is Soonyoung's, don't missunderstand" he says and Wonwoo isn't sure if he wants to learn any more so he just nods.  

Wonwoo spreads his legs as much as he can and Junhui settles between them sitting on his knees. He opens the bottle and puts a fair amound of lube coating his index and middle finger carefully, he applies a little more moving his finger's to Wonwoo's entrance touching lightly passing his fingers up and down and Wonwoo feels a tickling sensation but not exactly, something he can't explain. Junhui moves his middle finger slowly inside until the middle, he moves it a little and Wonwoo feels like he can cum right then, the sensation is weird but pleasant, after a couple of seconds he moves his finger all the way into Wonwoo. Junhui moves his finger slowly in and out touching the walls slowly every now and then before he coats his index finger with lub again and starts giving a small push. It's only halfway in and wonwoo feels he is full, Junhui eyes him and mutters "You haven't bottom again, you know how it's done but you've never experienced it yourself" as a matter of fact and Wonwoo nods lightly "I've been with boys a couple of times but never bottom" and that makes Junhui's eyes delight with a newfound joy. He moves his index finger all the way in and Wonwoo tries hard to keep his moan as low as possible. "That's hot" Junhui says "It's hot how you bottom for me so willingly when you've only topped before" and keeps working Wonwoo open. 

"It's so hot, you're so hot Jeon Wonwoo fuck" Wonwoo can see that Junhui is losing his composure fast when he enters a third finger inside him, working faster than before, more impatient. Wonwoo wants to say that Junhui is the one who's hot and the way he works him open but when he opens his mouth all that leaves his lips are a pretty loud gasp and a uncoherent "Hy-Hyung" and he arches his back as Junhui presses his fingers in and crooks them and he's sure Junhui just hit this bundle of nerves that makes his vision go white from pleasure.  

"Want me to fuck you already?" Junhui eyes him expectantly.  

Wonwoo isn't sure he's ready yet but he knows he can't wait any longer so he nods. Junhui crooks his fingers again pressing in and Wonwoo almost jumps at the sudden wave of pleasure that runs over him "Say it" he orders and Wonwoo leaves a breathless "Fuck me".  

Junhui takes out his fingers and coats his cock with a good amound of lube, making sure so it's as slippery as possible. He leans in before he positions himself between Wonwoo's legs again and he spits the words out with a low growl "Call me hyung when I fuck you" and then starts pushing in. Wonwoo feels like he's torn appart, the pain is greater than the tickling sensation he felt with just the fingers but he takes it, he knows eventually it'll feel better. Junhui is half way in when he stops and looks at Wonwoo deep and hugryly and he dives at his neck biting hard before he starts moving slowly. Wonwoo's insides are hot and so tight around him, he feels some pain but he wants to push in all the way, fuck into this heat, into everythign that Wonwoo is but Wonwoo bites his lips and Junhui can understand the younger is in greater pain by the way the clenches everytime he tries to push back in again so he sucks and licks the younger's neck and jawline trying to distract him.  

He picks up his pace once he feels Wonwoo relaxing and not giving any resistance, captures the younger's lips in a heated kiss that is more of teeth, bites and pulling than anything. Wonwoo tangles his fingers in Junhuis hair pulling a little. He notices the older getting more aggressive in his movements as time passes. His hips move faster and almost angry if Wonwoo didn't know better, he feels Junhui tighten his grip on his hips, almost diggin his nails in as he growls in his ear "How would you feel if your precious leader saw you like this now, all spent and open" and there is a certain venom in his voice that makes Wonwoo gulp hard. Junhui pushes in especially hard and Wonwoo sees white, opening in mouth to moan but Junhui beats him to it, moving his hand over Wonwoo's mouth, his other hand digging its nails into Wonwoo's side.  

"Shhh, we can't aford to wake up anyone" Junhui says low which only makes Wonwoo to push another moan out his lips which Junhui keeps in with his hand. Wonwoo's mind is on overdrive with the way Junhui fucks into him. The way Junhui's nails dig into his hips, the ocasional hitting on his prostate, and the low growls that leave Junhui's lips. Not to mention that the sweaty and almost spent Junhui fucking into him doesn't help a bit his sanity, it's hot and sexy and so much better than Wonwoo could ever imagine.  

Junhui pulls at his hair moving his head so he can bite down on Wonwoo's flesh where the neck and his shoulder meet and whispers dirty things in his ear, more than Wonwoo could ever think of. Things along the lines of how much he wants to fuck Wonwoo on Seungcheol's bed just to cleanse him from the older's touch, how he'd fuck him on their dance studio pressed on the mirror so Wonwoo can see how beautiful and hot he is when he's falling apart under his touch and something along the line of "I wonder if Minguy would get hard seeing you like this, I bet he mastrubates at the thought" and all these bring Wonwoo an unbearable pleasure, a sensation he can't fully understand himself, like the words are crawling underneath his skin so he reaches to touch himself but Junhui slaps his hand away, and it makes Wonwoo moan when Junhui strokes him as he covers Wonwoo's mouth with his other hand while fucking into him hard and Wonwoo thinks he might found a fetish he didn't know he had.  

Wonwoo can feel Junhui's moves turn erratic and losing rhythm, stroking him fast, he can count the droplets of sweat running down Junhui's forehead to his jawline and it's sexy, so sexy Wonwoo wants to reach and lick them. It's when Junhui moans in his ear, thumb passing over the slit and fingers press to his hips that he comes undone, his heartbeating rate picks up his head falling back, mouth open in a silent moan and his pupils delight as he cums in thick white stripes, making a mess on their stomachs and Junhui's hand. 

"Hy-Hyung" is the only thing he has enough conciousness to say.

 Junhui is sure Wonwoo's eyes are pure black right at the moment. Wonwoo tries to buck his hips up to ride off his orgasm but Junhui keeps him on place, fucking into him and stroking him at the same time, milking him out and Wonwoo digs his nails in Junhui's shoulderblades and scratches down his back, his body is oversensitive, he feels like his skin will be on flames at any moment, he's sure a milion of somethings are crawling under his skin right now and he wants to push Junhui's hand away but he can't he feels imobilized.  

Junhui is close, Wonwoo can understand from the way he picks up his pace and keeps on losing his rhythm, Junhui knows it too and the way Wonwoo clenches and unclenches around him, the tight heat of Wonwoo's insides and the view before his eyes, with Wonwoo totally spent eyes wide and full of pleasure is all too much and Junhui's mind goes blank, thrusting a few times hard and deep before he comes too. Riding out his orgasm hitting in Wonwoo hard as his whole body trembles but he keeps on stroking Wonwoo until the younger comes for a second time in a row with Junhui's name between his lips and Junhui feels like he is on fire with Wonwoo tighten around his hypersensitive dick.  

Junhui falls on the younger. Their breathing is erratic and uneaven he can and he's not sure who's chets heaves more, he can feels his heartbeat drumming in his ears. After they come down of their high noone speaks for a while and Junhui is afraid he fucked Wonwoo unconcious until the latter moves his hand drawing circles on Junhui's back.  

"We should probably shower, the others will start to wake up in less than a hour" he mutters and Junhui laughs but gets up anyway, helping Wonwoo on his feet too. Cum comes out of Wonwoo running down his thighs and Junhui mutters a sheepish "I'm sorry, couldn't find any condom" but Wonwoo shakes his head with a small smile pulling Junhui in for a full kiss on his lips.  

"I'm more concerned of the fact at it's on the hyung's carpet than anything" he says and Junhui grins widely "Serves him right" is all he says as he hooks his hands under Wonwoo's knees picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also crossposted on asianfanfics  
> idk really this is just 6.5k word vomit of shameless smut just because i need more sexy wonhui  
> i'm sorry for this really it sucks
> 
> it was all written, edited and finished on my phone at 6:30am so i'm sorry for any mistakes ;-;
> 
> i intended on putting Mingyu "helping" him in the shower /since im a meanie trash/ but at the middle the scene i realised i took Minguy out of the picture before and way too fast so i changed him to Seungcheol lol... i dont even ship this lmao
> 
> time to go and cleanse my soul


End file.
